Choices In Life
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: Austin said Ally would be nowhere without him, so two ghost come to show him how all of Team Austin's life would be if Ally never met Austin. Full of love, tears, hate, jealousy, and more love! Austin/Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided something. You know my sister InvisibleGirl124's stories. I'm going to update them from her account, that way her fans can just go from there. Hunter, my sister, is giving me her account password to let me. Just know it's me!**

**I'll use this account to write my own stories! :) Okay, thanks.**

Austin couldn't believe the fight they had, and what he said. He felt angered, at himself and the person he fought with, Ally Dawson.

You see, Ally is his music partner/best friend/ex girlfriend. He's known her since they were 14, so three years.

He had helped her get over her stagefright, and now she had her own recording contract.

That's what caused the fight.

Because today she told Team Austin (and Ally) news.

_"Um, my recording label is having me go on tour opening for One Direction...for a year."_

He knew some of the reasons he got mad.

1. He was jealous she was going on a tour before him

2. A year is a long, and he means LONG time

3. She'd be on a bus with 5 guys alone without his protection

4. He wouldn't get to see her beautiful (he uh, he means it in a platonic way) everyday

5. And he was going to miss her

He lashed out with his words, wishing he could take them back

_"Without me you'd be nowhere! You'd be that scared, nerdy, un-fun girl. In fact, my life would be better without you."_

What he said was harsh...but he honestly felt it was true. Trust him, he loves Ally (...as a friend) but she'd be nowhere without him. He didn't mean to think such things, he just did. But he knew his life wouldn't be better without her.

And that's how he ended up here, in his bedroom, laying and staring at the ceiling.

Ally refused to talk to him after he said such cruel things, and he felt too guilty and angry to go outside.

"Honey, you need to eat something." His mom said gently, entering his room. He hadn't eaten anything since before the fight this morning.

"Not hungry." He muttered, rolling on his side facing away from her.

She let out a sad sigh, but left the room.

Austin just laid there in the dead silence, slowly feeling his eyelids drop.

"AUSTIN!" He heard yelled, jolting him awake. He groaned, and looked at his alarm clock: 3:00 am.

He turned to his doorway to see who the evil person to wake him up was, to find a small adorable brown hair, brown doe eye girl who looked just like a mini Ally, and a little blonde hair, hazel eye boy who looked like carbon copy of him when he was about 8 or nine.

But the thing he was thinking was why were they in his room."W

"Who the heck are you and why are you in my room?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance since they looked young.

"I'm the ghost of young Ally Dawson." The girl said with a faint smile.

"And I'm the ghost of young you dude!" The boy smirked.

Austin sent them a what the heck look.

"Who let you in here? Do your parents know your here? Is Trish trying to get me to babysit again?" Austin asked with a look. Little "Austin and Ally" looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Seriously Austin, we are the younger versions of you and Ally. We're here because you think that your like would be better without Ally, and that her life would suck without you." "Little Ally" stated, glaring at Austin.

"Um, how did you know that? Are you like stalker fans?" He asked, now getting somewhat afraid. Little Austin rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we are you guys when you were young as ghost." He walked over to big Austin and moved his hand like he was going to slap him, but his hand went through Austin, making him scream.

"SHHH!" Ally hissed.

"How? How? How?" Austin was in full panic mode.

"It doesn't matter. We're sent down when we need to prove somebody wrong. Haven't you ever seen Scruge? It's like that only we're the only ghost you get, and it's not because your a bad person. We're here for one purpose, and one purpose only. We took the form of people who might make you feel more comfortable." Little Ally babbled. That made big Austin smile, because it reminded him of his Ally. It made little Austin groan, because he wasn't use to it.

"And what might that be?" Big Austin asked, calming down but still curious.

"To show you your life without Ally." Little Austin exclaimed.

**Okay, is this a good idea for the story or a bad idea? I kinda liked it. I was going to have the ghost come in the form of Trish and Dez, then I was going to do older Austin, but I decided lil Austin and Ally might be cute.**

Remember, I'll be updating my sisters stories on her account.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :) My sister left to her recruiter, and I won't see her for 3 whole months. :'( I'll miss her but I'm glad it's boot camp, so I don't have to worry if she died.**

**Anyway, I'm trying to take my mind off the fact that she's gone, so I am going to write another chapter. Hope you like it!**

"You're going to show me what life would be like if I hadn't met Ally?" Austin asked shocked, not buying it. Then again, they proved that they were in fact ghost.

Little Austin face palmed. "Listen dude, just grab our hands." He exclaimed.

"You guys are ghosts, I can't grab you guys." I spoke in a "I'm-smarter-than-you" tone.

"We can't touch you, but you can touch us. Don't question, just do it." Little Ally snapped.

_Dang, she is really like the actual Ally. _Big Austin thought. He did so, grabbing their hands.

When he did, all he heard was a plop and found himself in Sonic Boom during the day time.

"Why are we at Sonic Boom?" Austin questioned.

"We're at Sonic Boom, earlier today." Ally corrected.

"Only we are here as if you never met Ally." Little Austin smirked.

"Wait, I'm confused." Big Austin said, rubbing his head.

"We're in an alternate universe moron!" Little Austin snapped, getting a slap in the head by little Ally.

"Moron's not a nice word." She scolded, and then turned to the actual Austin.

"Nobody can see you or hear you but us too. The point is, your going to see all of your friends lives if you didn't meet Ally."

I turned to see Ally walking down the stairs, humming to herself.

"Hey Ally!" He grinned, but she continued along as though he was non existent.

Oh wait...-_-

"I know, I know." Big Austin said to the kid ghosts.

"Dang, big Ally is hot!" Little Austin exclaimed, checking her out, which recieved slaps by both little Ally and the actual Austin.

"Hey!" Little Austin whined. Both little Ally, who I'm now calling AJ (Ally Jr) and big Austin rolled there eyes.

"Hey beautiful." All three heard a voice that didn't come from them.

They turned to the entrance of Sonic Boom to see...

Oh god...

Elliot.

Austin felt a pit in his stomach, and turned to see Ally's face light up seeing the brunette in question.

Elliot ran to Ally, picking her up and spinning her in his arms, causing her to giggle.

"Hey Elliot." She replied grinning, kissing his cheek.

**Okay, I'm going to put the ghost/Austin's conversation in italics and everybody else's in regular**

_"WHY IS SHE KISSING HIS CHEEK AND STARING AT HIM LOVINGLY!" Austin screamed, rage in him._

_"Well, Austin came back in Ally's life about 3 years ago. He was suppose to in real life come back a few years ago to see Ally, but she was so busy writing for you that he didn't. They started dating two months after he came back." AJ said._

_"But he doesn't like music." Austin spat, feeling his fist clench seeing Elliot not let go of Ally._

He's not jealous though...or that's at least what he told himself.

_"Actually, Ally made him see the good in music. He learned guitar and has a good voice." Little Ally said, staring at Elliot like he was god._

Little Austin glared at her. "Dude, that's not cool. You are telling a guy with a broken heart that.

"I'm not a dude." Little Ally glared back offended.

"Are you ready for the concert tonight?" Elliot asked, kissing Ally squarely on the lips

_"What concert is he talking about?" Austin asked, feeling pained and sadness wash over him. He couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene, it was like a car wreck or a scary movie: you knew you shouldn't watch and that it caused my pain and fear to do so._

_"He helped Ally get over her stage fright a year and a half ago, and now both have a recording contract. They have an album out together, and known as A & E." Little Austin said, patting his bigger counterpart on the back._

"Totally. Trish said we're completely sold out, I'm so psyched." Ally grinned lovingly at Elliot, who had the same expression on his face.

"Wanna go work in the practice room?" Elliot asked with hopeful eyes.

"Let's do it." Ally beamed, them going hand in hand to the practice room.

_"That stung." A dejected Austin said. He looked down at his shoes, telling himself to man up. He could fine a girl better then Ally, he told himself._

But he knew deep down that that was a lie.

_"Sorry Austin, but now it's time to go see the others lives." AJ said._

_"Next stop Dez." Little Austin grinned._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! :) I wanted to thank you all for your reviews/follows/favorites. You guys are so awesome and nice. And I think I'll be taking AusllyLover581's idea for the story, so thanks for the awesome idea.**

Austin's P.O.V

Little Me (Austin) and AJ (Ally Jr.) made me grab their hands and we ended up at Dez's house, in his room.

His room was the same as it always has been...but there was nothing from our friendship. The picture collage he once had of us wasn't there, or the life size stuff horse I got him. It was...weird.

Dez was sitting at his computer chair...editing a video of Ally and Elliot?

"This video is going to be awesome, just got to text Ally and Elliot that I'll post it tonight." Dez grinned to himself, talking out loud.

I turned to little me, which he glared at me.

"Dude, when your career didn't go anywhere you blamed Dez and dumped him as your friend. Uncool." Little me crossed his arms around his chest.

"What? I would never do that to Dez, he's my best friend." I reasoned, thinking they were being crazy.

"But you did. You blamed him saying his videos must not be good. Ally was walking around the mall and saw him looking dejected, and soon her, him, Elliot, and Trish became friends. He's their video director because they loved his work and Trish is their manager." AJ explained.

I felt guilty. I couldn't believe that I would do that. I must be a jack- um, not going to cuss, but I am a horrible person in alternate reality.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Dez has won video director of the year award for novices once, and has won several other awards." Little me said.

Wow...maybe life would have been better if I didn't meet Ally...for them anyway.

"Sorry I'm late." We heard. All three of us jumped (unnoticed to Dez since he couldn't hear or see us) when we saw a child with light brown spiked hair, and square glasses.

"Who are you?" I asked, noticing little me sending the kid a death glare and AJ grinning.

"I'm young version of Elliot. I'm here to make you choose the right thing." He said, his voice high.

"Choose?" I questioned towards little me and AJ. They suddenly looked nervous.

"We weren't going to tell you, but at the end of this little tour of alternate reality you can wish that you never met Ally, and it'll be true. You will have the alternate reality." AJ frowned.

"Why would I want the alternate reality?" I asked, thinking it was dumb.

"Because you realize their lives could be better without you." Little stupid Elliot said. Little me slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry, but I'm coming along for this journey." Little Elliot said firmly, standing his grounds.

AJ spoke up. "Fine, since your cute." She sighed.

"WHAT?" Little me spoke out, his voice heightening like mine when I get jealous. Little Elliot smirked at him.

"Thanks Ally. I promise I'll stop being mean." Little Elliot smiled sincerely, hugging AJ. I saw Little Me's face turning red, and I felt bad for him.

"Enough of this mushiness, off to Trish's life." Little Me ordered.

"Alright, I'll connect hands with Ally." Little Elliot grinned, walking over to Ally. However, he was pulled back by little me, put between me and him.

"No, you stay away from Ally. You're only going to cause a lot of problems." Little me glared.

Was I like that when I was younger?

Hmmm

But now that I realized that I can change the past, which could cause a new type of future.

Do I want the future that would be best for them? Even though it makes me upset and jealous?

Or do I want the future that makes everything with that go away?

**Sorry this chapter was short...I am having writers block. If you have ideas for the story let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V**

Us four traveled to a place that I didn't recognize as anywhere in Miami.

"Welcome to England!" Little Ally grinned.

"What? We're in England? Why?" I asked confused. I thought they had said we were visiting Trish.

"We're visiting Trish." Little Elliot said in a "no duh" voice. "Idiot." I heard him mumble. Wow, little dude has a problem.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot." Younger me glared at Elliot.

"I didn't." Elliot said defensively.

"Boys, boys, calm down." Little Ally instructed the two. "Elliot, apologize to both Austins."

"Sorry." Elliot muttered.

"Good." Little Ally grinned, then turned to me. "Trish is here doing manager stuff for Ally and Elliot. Trish is meeting a group that wants to musically be involved with Ally and Elliot."

"What?" I asked. "The only group from England is..." I trailed off, as I saw Trish and who I suspected.

One Direction.

"So, Ally and Elliot will open our world tour?" Harry asked hopefully to Trish, who just grinned.

"Yep, they are really excited. And their record label is providing their tour bus." Trish explained.

"Sweet." Liam smiled. "Remind them that we leave in two weeks. And that if Ally and Elliot break up, that she has my number." He said with a wink.

"Why would she want some british guy, when she could have a real deal irish man?" Niall asked with a smirk.

I felt my fist clench and my face redden as the stupid One Infection argued over Ally.

"Trish is a successful manager for Ally and Elliot. She's won manager of the year 2 times. She actually takes the job quite seriously. She is only a manager, because with their success she could afford it." Little Elliot explained.

"Why stupid One Direction though? They are just a bunch of gay guys." I growled.

"I know, right?" Little Austin added. But both of us were suddenly hit by an angry little Ally.

"One Direction is not stupid! They are amazing and awesome and the best!" She hissed, repeatedly hitting us. Little Elliot had to peal her away.

"Al's, if it makes you feel better, I like one Direction." He smiled, and she smiled back at him.

"See, Elliot has good taste." She pointed out.

"I'm not sure he's not gay." Little Austin whispered to me. I couldn't help but smirk, typical me. I could tell little me was jealous of little Elliot.

"So, Trish hasn't had any other job besides manager?" I asked shocked.

"Well she had jobs before Ally got over her stage fright, but since then no." Little Ally explained.

"And you want to know something weirder?" Elliot asked, pointing to Trish.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. When she saw caller i.d, she smiled and answered.

"Hey Dezy. How you doing carrot top?" She asked with an affectionate tone.

"Dezy?" I asked shocked. The three little ghost nodded.

"Trish and Dez have been dating for 6 months, and are really in love. Elliot and Ally pushed then to confused. Trish always has been rude to Dez because she was trying to hide her true feelings." Little Ally explained.

"But what does that have to do with me not being with them?" I asked confused.

"Elliot is the one who thought to push them together." Little Elliot smirked. Little me fake gagged.

"Big deal, your older self got those two together. It would've happened eventually." Little me growled.

"Oh, is wittle Austy jealous." Little Elliot taunted. Little me turned beet red.

"Knock it off you two." Little Ally bossed. She then turned to me. "How are you taking this?" She asked concerned.

"I-um, I'm not sure. My life is just as good as theirs, right?" I asked, more like begged. I knew their lives were better without me, but maybe my life was better without them.

"No big dude, it's not." Little Austin said sadly.

"We'll take you to show you how your life is if you hadn't met Ally." Little Elliot said. Even he looked sympathetic for a second.

Oh god.

"Are you sure you want to see what we're about to take you too?" Little Ally asked unsure.

"Yeah, I want to know the full affect of me not meeting Ally." I said, even though I wasn't confident about that decision.

My life couldn't have turned too bad. I mean, I still have my voice and good looks. What could possibly turn bad in my life besides the fact that I lost my best friend. I bet I'm still a success.

"Fine, we'll show you." Little me said unsure.

I grabbed their hands, so they could show me what could've been my destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warming: This chapter has rated T stuff. It's Austin's bad persona and it'll come across in alternate reality**

Austin's P.O.V

Little Austin, Ally Jr, Little Elliot, and I connected hands and landed in a really dark colored room.

"Where are we?" I asked them.

"Your room." Little Elliot stated.

In walked a guy who looked like me, making out with some trampy looking girl. Alternate me was dressed head to toe in leather, hair was a MO-HAWK that black, had piercings, and very hormonal. was

Alternate me slammed the girl in really tiny clothes to the wall, ripping off her shirt.

"Not big, but they'll do." He smirked, talking about her breast. He pulled off her bra and starting to lick and suck her boobs.

"What do you want me to do Austin?" The girl asked, biting her lip to keep from screaming. I felt awkward with child ghost so I put my hands in front of their eyes and stood in front of Elliot so he couldn't see ether.

"Call your friends, we're going to have a 5 some. Tell them to dress to show off their body's, and to bring a video recorder." He smirked, smacking her butt.

"Man, I'm a player in this universe." I said to the ghost as I saw the girl take off alternate me's pants.

"That's all you have. You go from girl to girl trying to fill the void of not having your best friend, a music career, and having no serious girl in your life." Ally said. I noticed Elliot trying to look from behind me to the scene but I didn't let him.

"Wait, I have no music career?" I asked shocked.

"No, but you are your high school's bad boy. Every guy fears you and most girls want to do it with you, whatever that means." Little me said, in an innocent nature.

"You pick on people. You get in fights a lot and have been suspended countless of times.

"Wait, you're kidding me." I said not believing that.

"No, just look at your alternate self." Little me said.

I did look like a mess in the alternate reality.

"Do I know Ally at all in this reality?" I asked scared.

"Yeah...you bully her. You call her mean names because she is a good girl and she's had the success you don't have. However, Elliot and you have gotten into many fights because he didn't like you treating her like that." Little Ally added.

I stared in disgust at my alternate self. I don't want to be a player. I don't want to do that to my body.

"Can we go?" I ask. I grabbed their hands and we left that scene, to go back to my room how it actually is.

"What's your choice?" Elliot asked, noticing my distressed look.

"Dude, let him process." Little me glared at Elliot.

There was a silence, me thinking about this all.

"So, I can go with the alternate reality, or have everything stay the same?" I asked again.

"Duh, we already told you that." Elliot groaned, getting hit by little me.

"Boys, behave." Little Ally glared. She then turned to me with a softer gaze. "Don't let them affect your choice. This is all up to you Austin, it's your life." She added.

"Could I...could I see the future? Like with the alternate reality's. I just want to see mine and Ally's lives with the different choices." I said pathetically.

"Okay, we can get you that." Little Ally smiled.

Here's how I would decide: if Ally's future is better without me, I'll go with the alternate reality. If there is any chance her future could be amazing with me part of her life, then I'll go with now's reality.

"Chose the alternate reality: it's better for everybody else." Little Elliot said.

"Elliot, stop being mean!" Little Ally growled, now angry.

"Grab our hands." Little me smirked, glad little Ally was angry with Elliot.

I grabbed their hands, where I would find out what reality would happen.

**There is going to only be like two more chapters. What reality should Austin pick? Thanks for favoriting/following/commenting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Where are we?" I asked as little me, little Ally, and little Elliot transported me to what I figured was the future.

"We are in the year 2023. You guys are 27." Little Elliot said.

"We're in...Ally's and Elliot's house." Little Austin hesitated to add.

The house looked like Ally. It was small looking, but had two stories. I walked into the front room that had a T.V and a couch. I noticed magazines on the couch, that were dated from 2016-2019. They all had Elliot and Ally on the front cover.

**Ally Dawson And Elliot Smith Engaged!**

**Ally Dawson and Elliot Smith Married!**

**Ally Dawson-Smith And Elliot Smith Wedding Pics!**

**Ally Dawson And Elliot Smith Expecting!**

**Ally Dawson and her son!**

"Ally kept her last name and added his, but most just call her Ally Dawson." Little Elliot spoke up.

"Ally and Elliot are still famous and tour, with their 4 year old Jacob." Little Ally looked down.

"Mommy?" We all heard suddenly. We looked up to see a little brown haired, hazel eye boy dressed in a jeans and a spiderman shirt looking everywhere around the room.

"Yes sweetie?" We heard an angelic voice asked. In walked 27 year old Ally, who looked as beautiful as ever.

"Drew from pretty school said you rather have a girl." Little Jacob looked grumpy.

"That's not true. Your daddy and I love you a lot. We wanted a boy first so you could protect your little sister." Ally smiled, making sure her son was hearing her. Jacob instantly smiled, and hugged Ally.

"I love you too mommy!" He giggled. Ally let out a chuckle but hugged her little son back.

"I'm home." A male voice bellowed. In entered a tall, semi buff brunette.

"Hey dad." Jacob grinned at the guy.

"Is that me? I looked good." Little Elliot grinned, checking out older Elliot. I know, weird right?

"Hey sweetie." Ally smiled, getting up and kissing her husband.

"Ew! Gross!" Jacob groaned, covering his eyes. I felt the exact same way. The adults just rolled their eyes with a smile.

"Hey spider man, go get a new shirt on cause I'm taking you and your mom out for pizza!" Elliot grinned at his son.

"Yes!" Little Jacob did a fist pump, but ran out of the door, making the adults chuckle.

"Hey." Ally said again, leaning in and kissing her husband longer, making my heart break. When they broke apart, Elliot was the first to speak.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Elliot asked.

"Oh right, here." Ally pulled herself away and grabbed what looked to be a pregnancy stick.

"Are you?" Elliot asked with hope.

"Yep, I'm 2 months pregnant I found out." Ally said. Elliot grinned and pulled Ally in for a longer kiss, spinning her around in joy.

"That's amazing honey! I love you!" Elliot cheered kissing a smiling Ally.

"I love you too, so much." She beamed with happiness.

"What happened?" Jacob ran into the room, seeing his happy parents.

"Jacob, you're going to have a little brother or sister." Elliot explained. They watched Jacob's face light up, and Elliot picked him up so he could join in on a hug with his family.

"I've seen enough, let me see what my future could be with her." I ordered the ghost, feeling near tears.

I grabbed their hands and they transported me to a new house.

"This is 2023, only a future that could happen if you had met Ally." Little me said.

"Who's house are we in?" I asked, it similar to the last house, but a bit different.

"Yours." Little Ally explained.

"I'm going to get you!" We heard a voice all. We turned to see a little blonde hair girl in a pink dress running and laughing, an older version of me following close behind smiling.

This older me actually looked like I wanted to be. I had my blonde hair still, though it was a little shorter. I was still pretty fit, and I looked happy.

Older me picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek, her squealing.

"Love you daddy." She grinned, causing me to melt.

"I love you too Sammy." Older me smiled, hugging my daughter apparently.

"Daddy,when we going on tour?" Little Sammy asked.

"Well mommy, you, and I leave tomorrow. Mommy's out buying what we need. Older me explained.

"I'm back." A female voice. called.

"Mommy!" Sammy grinned, jumping out of older me's arms and running to the front door.

My heart beat was quick. Was it-

My wife was Ally in this reality!

"Hey hun!" She said to older me, holding our daughter. Older me went up and kissed Ally quick on the lips.

"Hey sweetie, ready for tour tomorrow?" Older me asked.

"You know I'm ready." She smirked.

"I love you." Older me chuckled, both of the girls smiling at him.

"We love you too." Sam and Ally said at the same time, causing a fit of giggles.

I grabbed the ghost hands, reluctant to go. We ended up in a dark room.

"Is there any other questions you have before you make your choice?" Little Ally asked.

"What's my future without Ally?"

"You die at age 30 from drugs." Little Austin said looking sad. That made me gulp.

I knew my decision though. Ally seemed much more happy without me.

"I chose the alternate reality." I said.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**Now before you all start planning how to kill me (Which would be a terrible thing so please don't) I want to inform you that THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There are going to be two more chapters so please no murders. Oh, and review please and favorite! :)**

**Thanks! You all are awesome for reading. And Austin was going to pick the alternate reality because he thought Ally would be better without him? Do you agree she'd be better off without him? You can say yes or no in your review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's my 18th birthday where I am and it's really going crappy so I decided to update this. I updated one story but here.**

"Are you sure you want to choose the alternate reality?" Little Elliot asked...panicked?

"Yeah, it's better for them." I said, noticing little Ally and little me grinning wide.

"Yes! WE WIN!" Little me cheered, and started dancing.

"Wait, what? I'm confused." I said, not understanding. Wasn't little Elliot suppose to be the happy one?

"Austin, this was a test. We weren't sent here to show you your life without Ally, we were here to show you that you need her, and that you need to appreciate her." Little Ally explained.

"We can't really make an alternate reality happen, you're stuck in your reality." Little me smirked.

"Wait, so this means?" I asked, still confused.

"That you'll go back to your reality, and that I lost $50.00." Little Elliot frowned, pulling out crumpled money.

"HAHAHA!" Little me laughed, and before he realized it he pulled little Ally to him and gave her a strong peck on the lips.

They both pulled away blushing bad.

"Nice." I said approvingly to little me.

"Wow." Little Ally giggled. She was smiling and little me took that as a good sign. He reached and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry dude." I said apologetically to little Elliot.

"Whatever, lets just get you to your reality." He growled. I grabbed his and little me's hands.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" Little Austin asked Ally.

"I'd love too." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"WOOHOO!" He yelled, as we transported to my life.

Hopefully I would get my Ally, like he got his.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to fill in some gaps and just make everybody happy, because I didn't want you guys to kill me. But if you had killed me then you wouldn't know the end, right?**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**So, yeah, I'm 18. That's all that's new with me.**

**Would you make my birthday better by reviewing please? I'll update sooner if I get reviews.**

**Love you all! You are ROSSome. And aLAURAble.**

**Anyway, review please. You guys rock!**


	8. I'm Home!

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Austin, wake up!" I heard a voice calling to me. I opened and my eyes and was shocked to find that I was in my room...on my bed. The ghost must of dropped me off and I didn't remember.

"I'm in my own reality." I grinned wide, looking at my room and my mom. I got up and started dancing around, laughing with happiness.

"What's gotten into you?" My mom questioned, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said, still grinning. I looked at my alarm clock, 10:00 am.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to Sonic Boom?" I asked, rushing to get dressed.

"Um of course not." She replied. Well duh, I'm 18, of course she wouldn't care.

"Bye mom." I said quick, leaving once I was dressed.

I was giddy, the ghost not sending me to the alternate reality.

I got in my truck, started up, and sped out, rushed to get to Ally.

I parked and immediately ran in, grin still there.

"Hey Austin." I heard Trish casually say, in one of her many work outfits. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Trish, so good to see you!" I grinned, her looking at me like an idiot, so nothing new.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Where's Ally?" I asked quickly.

"Up in the practice room." She said. I couldn't reply because I was rushing up to the practice room. I barged in to find Ally sitting at the piano. She got up looking concerned.

"Austin, is something wr-mph!" I cut her sentence off by pulling her flush against me and kissing her hard on the lips.

She gasped, but I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. We pulled away only for air a little later.

"Ally, I'm so sorry I wasn't more supportive with you opening for One Direction. I was a jerk. And I know your life wouldn't suck without me, mine would suck without you. I was being conceded and rude and I don't want to lose you. I'll come visit you on tour, buy tickets to your concerts, skype, email, text, call, facebook, whatever. I am really happy for you and I don't want to lose you." I rambled.

"Austin, don't worry. I knew you were just upset I was leaving. I wasn't going to push you out of my life that easily." Ally said lightly. I couldn't help but let the smile on my face get bigger if possible.

"And I forgot to tell you. Jimmy called last night and wants to make it so Ally's not opening for One Direction, it's Austin & Ally."

I pulled her in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you." The words spilled out of my mouth, fully true. I was in love with Allyson I still don't know her middle name Dawson, and I wanted to shout it to the world.

She pulled away a little, a cute smile on her face.

"I love you too Austin."

That's the moment I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers once more.

Because for once, everything was right in the world. I had my career, my friends, and most importantly:

The love of my life.

And I wouldn't trade it for anything!

**THE END!**

_  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**  
**_**

**Just kidding. :D There will be an epilogue. Epilogues are fun aren't they? I hope you guys have liked the story though and that you'll read my other stories! You guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. (In an Author to reader sort of way)**

THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

**10 years later: (2023)  
Austin's P.O.V:**

"Daddy!" A small, cute voice called. I turned to see my cute little daughter, her blonde hair flowing, running up to me and into my arms.

"What is it princess?" I asked, her looking disgusted.

"Tommy, the next door boy, kissed me!" She said, her face contorted in disgust.

"What?" I asked, shocked. She was only 5. I didn't want my little girl getting with boys already.

"Oh calm down hun." I heard my wife and love of my life, Ally, call as she walked in the room.

"I will not calm down." I insisted, then turned to our daughter Sam. "Boys have cooties, except me. They have gross germs and smell." I insisted.

"Austin!" Ally cried in annoyance, slapping my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Sammy, are you ready for tour tomorrow?" Ally asked our daughter. Ally and I were still popstars, and were a duet now. Sam was going on tour with us the first time.

"Yeah!" She smiled. She then reached for Ally, which she took her in her arms. I just grinned at the two, them being the best things that happened to me.

Suddenly, I felt something grabbed my arm, and I looked to see little Ally and Austin ghosts standing their, but had their fingers to their lips in the hush sign. They motioned for me to follow them into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us or see us." Little Austin said, referring to him and little Ally.

"I'll be back in a second you two." I said to Ally and Sam, going into the kitchen.

I grinned seeing the ghost.

"Haven't seen you guys in 10 years." I said.

"Yeah, well we aren't suppose to really talk to humans, but we wanted to see how you were doing with your future." Little Ally smiled.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" Little Austin asked.

"It's everything I thought it would be, and more. This is a dream come true. Ally and Sam are the best things that have happened to me." I said honestly.

"We figured. You guys are one big happy family. And best of all...you beat ELLIOT!" Little Austin cheered, doing a dance.

"Why are you guys still little?" I asked, confused.

"Ghost don't age." Little Ally explained. "But I'm glad you got this reality. You got the girl and the good life."

"I did, and I have you guys to thank for that." I said.

"Well your welcome. We just wanted to say an official goodbye." Little Austin said. And with that the two of them disappeared, together.

I went back in the living room, where my two favorite girls were. Ally was sitting on one chair, Sam on the other. They were playing patticake.

I felt so happy with them. I had the perfect life. I had an amazing career, a beautiful wife, and a pretty little daughter.

"I love you guys." I said to them, interrupting their game.

"We love you too daddy." Sam said, looking up at me. Ally smiled at us.

"Soon you'll have somebody else too love too." She quickly added in. Suddenly Sam and I went wide eye.

"Are you?" I asked, cutting myself off.

"Yeah, I'm 1 month pregnant." She smiled. I picked her up in standing position, and kissed her on the lips, hugging her close.

"I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" Sam asked hopeful.

"Yeah, you're going to be a big sister." Both Ally and I said. Sam joined the hug, and at that moment I knew.

It couldn't get better then this.

**The End!**

Sorry that was short too. But this is officially the end of the story. Thanks to all the reviews, follows, favorites, and fans. You all are amazing and I hope you'll check out my other stories. If you are a fan of Harry Potter check out my story Ally Dawson: The girl who lived!

Thanks, and bye! :) 


End file.
